


Kisses & Cuts

by alittlebitofphanisallineed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitofphanisallineed/pseuds/alittlebitofphanisallineed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil cuts but Dan still loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses & Cuts

Sat with his back against the door with tears rolling down his face, Phil pressed the blade against his arm and dragged it slowly across the skin, the sharp pain causing him to suck in a sharp breath, tears welling in his eyes.

He let his arm fall to the side and leaned his head against the door breathing deeply feeling the throb from the cuts on his arm. He reached over to the wad of tissue next to him and pressed it firmly against his skin, the blood soaking into the tissue.

Once he was satisfied it wasn't bleeding anymore he stood up, flushed the tissue away and held the blade in his hand, being careful not to cut his fingers. He opened the door and walked quietly to his room, hiding the blade in his dresser before making his way downstairs.

"Hey you okay?" Dan asked looking up at Phil. Phil shrugged and sat down next to Dan with a sigh, curling up and staring at the tv, not taking in anything of the program infront of him.

"What's up? Dan asked, reaching his hand over to run his fingers over his boyfriends wrist.

"I'm fine" Phil said quietly, twitching his wrist away from Dans fingers. Dan frowned and put his laptop away, turning to face his boyfriend.

"Phil, babe whats wrong?" Dan asked with a frown. He looked down at Phils arm and gently moved it into his line of sight.

Slowly and without hurting Phil, Dan undid the button on the wrist of Phils shirt and gently moved it up, revealing rows and rows of fresh, angry looking cuts.

Dan gasped and looked up at Phil who had tears falling down his face.

"Baby" Dan whispered gently, reaching up his hand to cup Phils face and brush away the tears rolling down his cheeks. Dan moved forward and gently conected his lips with Phils gently.

"What happened love? You were doing so well" 

"There's just so much I cant handle, I'm so stressed" 

Dan nodded and sood up, pulling Phil with him and moved towards the bathroom. He lifted Phil onto the counter and slowly began to clean the cuts, placing a kiss to Phils lips every now and again when Phil gasped from the sting. Soon he had finished and put all the rubbish in the bin before moving between Phils legs and connecting his lips with Phils, running his tongue against Phils lips gently.

Dan pulled back and grinned at Phil, he wrapped Phils legs around his waist and lifted him off of the counter and walked them into their room, laying him onto the bed.

"I love you" Dan whispered in Phils neck.

"I love you to, so much" Phil replied, smiling into Dans shoulder.


End file.
